


[Cover Art] for Thundersprite

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Gift Work, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art
Summary: For my dear friend zaffre ♥ This fic was so evocative I had to make a cover!





	[Cover Art] for Thundersprite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaffre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thundersprite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322981) by [zaffre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/pseuds/zaffre). 



Cover art for zaffre's gorgeous fic [Thundersprite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322981) ♥ 

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
